


His thoughtful spot

by gisyl



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gisyl/pseuds/gisyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a moment on his thoughtful spot</p>
            </blockquote>





	His thoughtful spot

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for fun.

Winnie the Pooh was sitting at his thoughtful spot.  
He always sat at his thoughtful spot when he wanted to have thoughts.  
Why he wanted to have thoughts, he had never thought about.  
So, that was what he thought about now.  
He thought, and thought, and thought but no thought came into his mind.

"Oh bother." he said

"Why can’t I have a thought today?"

"Maybe I should eat some honey?" He thought.

He smiled; thinking of honey had given him a thought.  
While Pooh still didn’t know were thoughts came from, he did know were he could get his honey.  
And really, that was the best thought he had today.  
He smiled, stood up from his thoughtful place and walked towards his home.  
Following the thought of honey.

The end


End file.
